


The Spider

by Chasyn



Series: The Butterflies [5]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Butterflies, Butterflies in your stomach, Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, Short, Soulmate Symptoms, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, You get butterflies in your stomach when you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: It's more than just Peter's spidy sense.





	The Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelessIceGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/gifts).



> Well... this short little drabble series should have been done and over with moooonths ago. XD 8 short little drabbles. And I did 4 and then just GAVE UP! BUT I AM DETERMINED TO FINISH! Also now there are 11 parts! 8D Maybe more. I might just keep going and keep picking couples to give butterflies to. So... yeah. Here ya go. It's short. But it's supposed to be short.

Ned's voice was in his ears. Peter could hear his friend. But he couldn't focus on the words. It was like his friend was speaking jibberish or something. Or maybe Peter's head was underwater. That's what it felt like. Because either way, he couldn't focus. He shook himself and closed his eyes for a moment. He tried to clear his head. But all he was getting... was this weird... buzzing? Or something? Something fuzzy, blocking out all his senses. He'd never felt anything like it before, and for a moment... he panicked. Had some villain gotten to him? Found out who he was and followed him and his friend and their families on their vacation? Had he been poisoned? Was he dying? Should he call Mr. Stark?

They were standing in the line for the gyrospheres. They were almost at the front of the line and Ned was waving his arms in excitement, looking like he might take off any moment. Any other time, Peter would laugh at his friend and join in. But Peter couldn't focus on him. Couldn't hear or feel or _anything_! He couldn't hardly move!

Yep. He was dying. He just knew it. Goodbye cruel world! To be struck down by something unknown, that made his head buzz and his... stomach... it was getting...

Another kid, about their age, had practically ran into him. Peter had stumbled back, nearly into Ned, as the nameless kid made his graceful entrance. Peter blinked for a moment, watching the bushy haired kid. Then the kid spun around, too fast, and stumbled. Peter moved without thinking, without realizing that he was suddenly able to move again. He reached forward and wrapped his arm around the stranger's waist, catching him. He pulled the stranger closer to him. And his aliment only worsened.

Then the stranger looked up at him and smiled. And Peter sucked in a breath. Damn. It was like his spidy sense. But way more... His spidy sense wasn't tingling. It was damn near exploding! Except... it wasn't really. It was... weird. Was it... was his stomach... fluttering... Peter hadn't even put two and two together. Because butterflies was _the last_ thing he ever expected. Ever! But standing there, on vacation and standing in line with Ned, he got the butterflies.

The kid's smile seemed to grow. Then he lifted his hands. He wrapped them around Peter's neck and pulled them even closer. He pressed their lips together, catching Peter completely by surprise.

And Peter was okay with that.


End file.
